


Wait, is this actually a bar or ? (DISCONTINUED)

by TheRatLover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gang AU, Major Progress after chapter 4, Out of Character, first fanfic, im trying not to stray from the topic, my adjectives sucks, no harsh criticism, please help me if you know anything from this, slow progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatLover/pseuds/TheRatLover
Summary: Opening chapter:As Jesse McCree walks into the bar after a hard day, he slowly drags his feet amongst the floor, barely lifting his heels off the ground. His gun strapped on his hip, loosely flapping. As he reaches the bar, he slides into the bar seat, catching the attention of the bartender with a single wave. "Same?" The bartender asks. Jesse nods in reply, shortly later receiving his mug of beer. Jesse chugs down the beer, the taste stinging his throat, the tint of the beer keeping him awake for who knows how long. When he finishes his mug, the door of the establishment smashes open, leaving the door in broken pieces and a body laying over it, appeared to be beaten. A girl in mainly purple, purple hair streaming down her side of her face, purple clothing and purple fingertips, walks in slowly. "Is this a bar or what?"





	1. Opening intro: The hacker and the cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Check notes at bottom please. Bear with me, I am new to writing fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of story is in the preface (up there ^^) My bad, I accidentally messed it up and put it in a different place.

Testing this out, please check out the rest of the story. I'll try to let you know if the story is discontinued or anything, with the best of my time. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the women in purple passed the man groaning on the floor, she sat right next to McCree, rubbing her arms as if she had been typing all day. "Tough day huh?"

As the women in purple passed the man groaning on the floor, she sat right next to Jesse McCree, rubbing her arms as if she had been typing all day. "Tough day huh?" McCree can only respond with a nod, too tired to respond with a coherent word or sentence. The women, perhaps as I should say Sombra, knew who McCree was. She knows him as her rival, competitor, and also acquaintance. But McCree was too drunk to know that now. Sombra flagged the bartender down, quickly paying the bartender for the door and ordered some water. She slowly drank her water as Jesse continued to drink mug after mug.

-.- (page break)

Sombra was finishing up her second mug and was about to leave when the bartender asked to help Jesse into a cab to go home. Sombra gave a quick glance to Jesse, all smelly from work and the beer he just drank. She scrunched up her face but helped out the bartender, giving a thumbs up as a response. She slowly stooped to Jesse's level, nudging him to see if he could even stand up after all those beers. (She doubted it every much) After a minute had passed and Jesse still wouldn't stand up, Sombra grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulders, letting Jesse out all his weight on her. Sombra slowly dragged his ass out of the bar, and hailed a cab. She woke up Jesse just enough to tell the cab driver where he lived and she graciously payed for the fare. She patted the cowboy's hat, leaving a little tracer on his hat, just in case. She closed the door and the cab went off...

-.-

Sombra had only stood there after the cab left, leaving her only besides herself, in the cold of midnight. She slightly shivered, reminding herself that she should probably go home to stay warm. She turned around and started walking back towards her apartment. As she thought about endless things to do, her competitor popped in her head, leaving her stuck between opening her door and unlocking it. He was quite an interesting guy, if he wasn't so uptight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always, appreciate all you guys who read this story from beginning to end. Please help me if any mistakes are present and hope my fanfiction has made a difference! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Headache and tracker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jesse wakes up inside his apartment, he slowly stands up with the biggest headache he’s had in a while. He goes to his kitchen where he finds his hat on the table, sitting along side a small tracker.

_Groannn..._ As Jesse slowly opens his eyes to the bright light, he sees himself in a room. The room contains a small bed in the middle with a couple of empty beer bottles and a couple of ammunition for his pistol. Jesse closes his eyes again, rolls his head back against the wall, and brings his right index and thumb up on the bridge of his nose.  _This sucks already._

-.-

Jesse finally gets up, after taking his sweet time trying to get rid of his headache with no avail. He slouches over the wall, helping himself up. His appearance isn’t any better than he last remembered. His pants were discarded, left in his underwear and no tshirt. His hair was stuck to his forehead, missing the feeling of his cowboy hat upon it. His strand of brown hair were stuck on his forehead, some on his eyebrows. At least he wasn't drenched in his work clothes for one thing.

Jesse slowly paced his way towards his small kitchen, which didn't have much. On his way, he passed his bathroom. After taking a quick break, he found his shirt gracefully on the floor. Luckily, it was in decent shape to wear again, also smelled decent. Continuing to his way towards the kitchen, he found his pants left on the floor of his living room, right next to his raggedy worn brown couch.  _I'll get all my clothes later..._ Jesse walked to his small kitchen, almost noticing how bad it smelled there. He stood there for a good minute as he studied his condition of his kitchen, scanning from left to right. He could see the beer cans littering on the floor and on his round wood table to his left. His sink and countertop (on the right) was full of empty cans that still need to be thrown out, also smelling quite pungent. On his chair (next to the table), he could see his hat. Jesse first went to his sink where he got one of his few mugs and filled it with the water from the sink. Jesse sighed and leaned on his countertop, letting the morning heat sink in from the window in the living room. He drank from his cup of water slowly, feeling his headache still pulsing as he tried to think of his schedule for the day.  _First, clean up my clothes. Then, gotta throw out all the trash that has accumulated in my apartment._

_-.-_

As he finished his water, he put the mug back into the sink, then splashing water against his face in hope that it would wake himself up more. His headache allowed him to think finally and he felt somewhat refreshed.

He walked over (without stumbling) to his hat and noticed quickly that there was a little lump on his hat. As he inspected the little lump closely, he found a small tracker attached to his hat. The tracker is small enough to not be noticed a quick look but at closer inspection, he was able to identify a little purple light, showing that the connection is still live. He pulled it off and the little beacon let off a little bit of electricity, showing that the tracker is only meant to not be removed.  _Ugh, I don't know who would do this or why..._   _Why purple no less? Why does purple seem familiar..._

Little did he know he would become much more acquainted with her.


	4. Chapter 3: Talon and hard work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to "last night"...  
> As Jesse is left in the taxi, Sombra walked back into her home, only to have some more work to do.
> 
> In the morning, Jesse allows his friend to rest up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the 'flash back thing', It doesn't flow well but a new idea popped in my head a day late. :(
> 
> BIG THING: I think this will be a Gang AU. I barely decided that today and just changed the tags as well. Tell me your thoughts on this. Thank you :D

Sombra walked into her cozy apartment, only to be welcomed by some unwelcomed guests. A stocky bald black man, wearing grey cargo shorts, a blue tank top and a black beanie, sat at Sombra’s couch, cleaning his handguns. 

“Sombra, we need to work on the shipment. It got moved to today.”

”Gabriel, you know you could have called me, I work all at home anyways.”

Gabriel sighed, putting his guns back together. 

“I would’ve but the shipment is near here anyways. Figured you wouldn’t mind if I dropped by.”

Gabriel finished cleaning his guns, placed them in his holsters and stood up, hands kept at his side.  

 “It’s about that time.” 

Gabriel stood up and walked out the door.

 _Weird damn guy..._ ~~~~

-.- (time skip to sunrise)

Sombra laid back in her comfy office chair in her apartment. The night had been long and it already was starting to become morning. Her computer stayed on brightly in front of her, being her only light in her room. The sun was starting to rise, adding light coming from the door to the room. She had many energy drinks on her desk next to her, half drunk and some empty. Gabriel had at least got the shipment back to base without anything missing or blown up. Sombra had been lucky that Gabriel didn’t have to take his guns out, otherwise it would’ve been a night full of cops and hacking the police system. Still, Gabriel ended up running into a rival gang, sparking some sound but nothing major. It gave her a mini headache, making her rub her index finger and thumb on her forehead. She looked to her right where she had her line of tracker lights, showing the locations when one tracker went out. She went to look through her computer, taking note of the last known location. She yawned for a long time, covering her mouth only for a brief second.  _I’ll get back to him another time..._

-.- Jesse’s POV

Jesse worked on his apartment the whole day: picked up all the beer cans, washed his clothes, vacuumed and sprayed all the smelly crap. Jesse actually looked a bit happy after cleaning. Jesse was just finished putting on his clean clothes when his front door was opened and soon after closed. 

“Who’s d’ere?” 

“Oh, it’s just me, luv!” 

Jesse recognized that voice to the one and only Lena “Tracer” Oxton. The peppy short British women stood in Jesse’s apartment, wearing her usual pilot jacket under her chronal accelerator.  She had her signature orange goggles wrapped around her neck and wore bright orange leggings. Only thing different was her dark bags under her eyes and her leggings. Her eyes seemed to be begging for sleep while her leggings were a bit dirty and torn.

”Oxton, what happened?” 

Jesse knew something had happened but didn’t know what.

”Nothin’ for you to worry about, just some action that you missed.” 

Jesse thought they wasn’t going to be some “action” til next week.

”Oh yeah luv, I guess no one told you the shipment got moved to yesterday, seeing how late we got the notice..”

Jesse walked near a window and took out a cigarette, lighting it up, taking a whiff of breath and breathing out a puff of smoke.  _That sucks.. Well, a drunk shooter wouldn’t have made a difference._

“Well, Oxton you can sleep here if you want. I just cleaned up so the couch is open or my bed. I’ma be out so I won’t be home until late. You know how to get around here.”

Oxton looked relieved, sighing before walking and sitting on the couch, duo pistols on each side of her.

”Thank you, luv. I’ll be out of here in a jiffy.”

Lena closed her eyes and quickly after, fell asleep, leaving Jesse standing smoking next to the window. 

_Time to go. Should do some work of my own._

Jesse put his cigarette in his mouth, hat back on his head and his pistol back on his hip sling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still in high school so I have to deal with the back to back hw. Most of my work days will be on the weekends but sometimes i’ll try to work on the weekdays. I’ll always let you know on progress. Please R&R
> 
> Also, 2 in one day, I’m quite interested in this now


	5. Chapter 4: Targeted locked on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse runs into some trouble on the way home.

After some small work (and a few drinks, non-alcoholic) Jesse decided to return home, right when the sun began setting. He slowly walked by many stores as his serape blew in the wind. He didn’t have much on his mind, only trying to figure out what he forgot that one night.

Upon walking next to a jewelry shop, he saw the most beautiful necklace, holding a beautiful purple amethyst cut jewel ring around the end. Jesse stood there for a second, triggering some memories of his “unknown night”. The gem had a certain shade to it, light enough to be beautiful but deep depth to be hypnotizing.  _Purple, purple hair, purple clothing..._ Jesse continued walking, thinking little of the gem or his memories.  _Maybe some more drinking would be fine.._

-.-

Jesse walked to his favorite bar, his own little hole in the wall bar. He walked through the store-lit streets and the alleyways full of broken bottles. Until he got to the bar did he stop. The little bar was all alone in the alleyway, scraps and trash littered around the doorway. To each side of the door were trash bins, full of rats or god knows what. Glass filled the floor underneath the other windows, leaving the whole picture solemn and scarce. 

The only light shown in that alleyway was the flashing neon green sign that read “Rascals” with a mug of beer next to it. It lit up the alleyway quite well, but left for many other corners to be shrouded with darkness. 

Jesse walked in, his body remembering the area, slightly relaxed among entering. The stench of smoke lingering around in the air. The smoke was so much and the room had no windows, leading for the air to be visually tinted with the light fog. The wooden chairs set up next to their 4 legged friend*. The bartender always right where he was, behind the counter, helping out other patrons or wiping the glasses. 

Jesse walked to the bar, sitting in his usual seat, resting his hat on the countertop. Jesse slightly nodded to the bartender, giving him a signal that the usual would do. Jesse took a deep breath, and exhaled all of it out.  _Just what did I get myself into.._ Jesse received his cup of beer and took a quick swig of it... before hell turned loosed. 

-.-

Jesse stood there, huffing and puffing, blood dripping from his temple, rolling down his cheek. His right eye had been punched, resulting in a black eye where Jesse could barely open it. His serape contained bullet holes, leaving almost the whole fabric gone. Jesse received a bullet wound on his left arm, leaving it stained with blood and paralyzed from the wrist down. His back stung, still spilling blood from the knife wound. He didn’t look too bad, compared to the situation around him. 

Jesse stood alone, surrounded by tons of gang member, luckily all dead (By yours truly). The bodies have all been shot through expertly, mainly headshots and some chest shots. The floor was not in the perfect shape as it had been, now full of bullet casings, broken guns, and dead bodies. The tables and chairs have all been broken, the bartender’s countertop been blown to bits, and the bottles of all the delicious beer that Jesse had once drank were now all gone, mixing on the floor with the bright red liquid. 

Jesse hobbled up to the leader, crouching and searching his dead body for any clues of who sent to kill him. He found a phone, with a message waiting on the screen. He opened the phone, reading the messages between the owner and someone. 

_“O (owner) - what’s the job?_

_R - Find this man. He’s often seen drinking at a back street pub named “Rascals”. His clothing is very much like a cowboy, always having his pistols by his side. He is an operative of the Deadlock gang, a high leveled one too. He also is in cooperation with the Overwatch gang, taking him down will be killing two omnics in one bullet. Bring all the men you need. I want him killed._

_O - You got it boss, consider it done._

_R- You underestimate him, you’re dead. Tell me once he is dead.“_

Jesse knew immediately which gang sent him. Only one gang can be against both Overwatch and the Deadlock gang. 

Talon.

Jesse heard a quick crunch of glass where he quickly turned his head only seeing purple and the butt of a gun before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *by “four legged friend”, I mean the wooden table
> 
> Slow but next chapter, there will be progress :)


	6. SORRYY update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!!

Sorry, I needed a bit of a break. It shouldn’t be too long, but for sure I will get back to this story. Thanks for waiting!


	7. Chapter 5: I’ve been blessed with a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jesse wakes up, his bearings are way more than beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Just writer's block and other things going on... Really hope this is worth the wait!

Jesse is walking around, holding his bleeding stomach as he slowly walked away from the gun fight. He slumps on the ground, knowing too well that he’s lost too much blood. He held on to his trusty gun, leaving his clasped hand and the gun on the floor next to him. Maybe it was his time to go now. He slowly closed his eyes, not afraid of death...

-.-

Jesse quickly opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a puddle of sweat, drenching his shirt as well as his hair. He quickly strained to sit up, quenching his gut. He felt a wet wrap around his upper body. He pivoted his head, finding the red soaked bandage around his abdomen. He slid up on his seat, slowing taking in the view that was presented to him. 

The room was in terrible shape, able to see the paint chipping off the walls from all angles. To the left, there was an empty window, glass left in smithereens on the floor next to the wall. The couch in front of him had a terrible color of purple with several springs and what seemed like knife cuts in the material.  As he examined his chair, it looked relatively new. The color was black, the material was all together, it was at least in better shape than he was. There wasn’t any cuts nor springs, few stains, and the arm rest was at least still intact. The chair seemed so out of place in that room. 

The only thing more out of place was the girl in bright purple. She was lying on the couch, eyes closed, breathing out of sync. Her hair streamed beautifully across her face, some falling into her mouth. She had a blanket over her, wool and looked warm, but she was shivering. Her eyebrows pinched tightly, a sweat dropped from her temple, and she was squirming, lightly saying things Jesse couldn’t understand. 

Jesse was scanning the room for any signs of torture when she suddenly sat up and screamed. Jesse was so surprised that he fell off his chair, writhing in pain as his body shot aches across his mind. Sombra continued to sit on the couch, stuck staring off into the distance. Jesse was full of pain and his body wouldn't listen to him. Sombra slowly turned her head, eyes staring into the space before they landed on Jesse. He looked at her with sympathetic but hurt eyes which Sombra could clearly read. Sombra quickly snapped out of her daze and was at Jesse's side immediately. 

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I just need a rewrap, the blood is starting to stink and thicken. I-Its getting harder to breathe."

Jesse gasped a bit of air as his eye twitched a bit. Jesse could hold his own for much longer as he started to black out once again.

-.-

As Jesse came too again, Jesse felt more dry compared to the last time he woke up. He didn't feel any wet or stiff anymore. This time, his view was of the ceiling. The bare ceiling didn't give him much to look at, which prompted Jesse to sit up. He was still in the same room as before, just now it was dark. He couldn't see well and he wasn't sure what to look at or for. He felt an unusual bump against his back.  _Must be the couch..._  He picked up his legs and threw them over the edge of the couch. He sat with his legs off the couch, his arms supporting him on their respective sides.  _Same place, same things._

As he paid more attention, he could clearly hear the water running in a room next to his. He could hear the water running through the pipes all around the small room. As the dead pipes stopped rumbling, Jesse slowly stood up, supporting most of his weight against the arm, or what was left of it, of the couch. He slowly stood up, able to hold his balance. Hearing an abrupt stop in front of him, he brought his eyes up to see  _her_. 

Washed purple hair, with a dark purple tank top and black shorts. She held a towel around her neck and held a bottle of water next to her. She seemed to have just showered, which is a good possibility.  She quietly walked over to Jesse and held out her hand, an obvious gesture if he needed help.

"You've been out for a good 5 hours. How do you feel? Have someplace to rush to?"

Jesse only strained to move his stomach, moving his whole body to shift the weight from the couch to Sombra. 

"No, just need a new sight to see, other than the beautiful lady right here." 

Jesse quietly snickered, seeing as his teasing had put her in an uncomfortable spot. He didn't see the light blush on her cheeks, only due to the little light in the room. 

Sombra turned back to Jesse after she gathered herself, helping carry all his weight to move him to the other room.

"So first of all, why do you seem very familiar?"

Sombra took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't hide from this at face point. 

"My name is Sombra. From the Los Muertos gang."

Jesse...didn't know what to think. His Deadlock gang had many enemies, but Los Muertos was minor rival... Jesse had to think about it before realizing that he had been in Los Muertos territory for a while, not really caring about it. 

"Heh, so my savior and the person on my mind is from the rival gang." Jesse leaned back in his wooden chair, staring at the bare ceiling. 

**A/N: I tried to change writing style from here on out.**

Sombra only continued to stare at Jesse, making sure nothing else or drastic happened. 

"Why did you save me? Why were you following me around?" Jesse questioned.

"You caught my attention and for the last few days, it's been bothering me."

Jesse slowly smiled, "Do I have an admirer??"

Sombra quickly shook her head, sending her hair into despair. "No!... Or I don't think so"

Jesse sat back down onto the couch, laying down, and shifting to find a comfortable spot. He stopped with his back against the couch, leaving him facing the ceiling once again. 

"Let me heal, then I'll get out of your hair"

Sombra only silently nodded, as she soon heard Jesse snoring.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 things:  
> 1) sorry this is a filler, the next chapter will be a time skip after Jesse has healed.  
> 2) I've slightly forgotten how i've written the plot so far. All I remember is Gang AU. So I'm just purely writing off of that. Sorry if the information is slightly wrong.   
> and 3) I also realized my writing style is a bit too much, as I tried to describe every little thing. But sometimes those details are not needed (I've barely figured this out). Sorry about the long wait once again


	8. Discontinued!! IM SORRYYY

I realized my forte isn’t in writing long stories. I plan to and wish to grow up to that point but I feel more comfortable writing about moments or short stories rather than a whole complex of problems and new characters and all. I’m sorry again, but I will be posting short stories when I have the time. Thank you for understanding, hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far! I am new to writing fanfiction so if any mistakes or cliches are super obvious and present, don't feel afraid to comment. I don't allow harsh or rude comments though. Please comment nicely! Thank you again!


End file.
